Poisoned Rose: Beautifully Fatal
by Killian Rawr
Summary: This has nothing to do with anything. I'm sorry. Just read please.


Hey everyone. This story doesn't really have to do with anything on here. -.-;; sorry bout that, but it's good in my opinion. So please read and review. [note: if there is something grammatically wrong feel free to tell me. flames are welcome Oh and this is my first story.

**October 14, 2006: Latauge's Appartment-11:30 PM**

I was hiding in the shadows of the two bedroom one bathroom apartment owned by a man named Chansler Latauge. I was currently holding a sniper rifle; the butt in my shoulder. Finally he strolled in; I had been there for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few hours. I adjusted the scope and lined up the cross-hairs with his right temple. Index finger on the trigger, I probed the side of the gun with my middle finger checking the safety; it was off. '_Good._' I was gradually squeezing the trigger, '_Tighter, tighter, just a little more,_' my adrenaline was pumping, I continued to pull. '_You can't rush these things it all has to be timed perfectly._' With on last fluid motion I pulled it all the way. I hit him before the sound even breezed his ears. The bullet ran strait through his head and embedded itself in the far wall. Latauge crumpled to the floor in a heap. I pushed off the wall and slinked out of the shadows.

**xxx**

Crouching next to him I began to check his pockets. His jean pockets and the pockets on the front of his jacket were empty. I was starting to doubt he even had at with him, '_Bloody Hell._' skimming over him I had a brilliant idea, with one gloved hand I pulled back his jacket discovering a hidden pocket. '_Bingo_!' Reaching in the pocket I withdrew it, the thing that brought me all the way here. I was holding the one disk that contained the information on a new multi-billion dollar project being created by IntroSphere (I.S.). And get this I have the inside scoop on this top secret project. You see, the disk really contains the directions on how to construct a new weapon the military had been creating. I also heard through the grapevine that it is some kind of gun that shoots bullets full of acid that upon impact with is target it explodes causing the acid the douse the person hit. Latauge had been one of the scientists working on Sapphire's Obsidian(completely lame I know. anyone think of anything better?), that's the projects code name. Well, right before he left work the little sleaze jacked the disk.

**xxx**

That was two weeks ago. He's clever I'll give him that much; putting the cameras on a loop for exactly one minute, and just having enough time to copy all the data to a disk, erase it off the computer, and get out before anyone noticed anything. To say I.S. was panicking would be a major understatement lets just say they were flippin' out. They questioned all of the scientists and employees that worked directly with Sapphire's Obsidian. You know what they came up with?...zip. They interrogated **everyone **that had been in the building that day and they day before. Once again they came up with nada.

**xxx**

When I.S. finally realized no one had seen or spoken to Latauge since the night of the robbery suspicions rose. They brought the police to his former residence a house near the coast. It was vacant; nothing left except what was nailed down. Now your probably wondering who I am and how I fit into this mess well, even if your not I'll tell you anyway. _'Once upon a time there was a 15 year old girl, who had her memory erased. She was left on the street not knowing who she was or even what was happening around her. One day a black van pulled up next to her and a boy about 17 jumped out and grabbed her. She was taken to a place far away. The boy introduced himself as Tristan.'_

:::FlashBack:::

**The van stopped, I was sitting in the front passenger seat.**

**I peered out trying to decipher my surroundings.**

**The boy got out and walked over to my side of the car.**

**I watched him warily not sure what to expect.**

**He opened my door and motioned for me to get out. I did as I was told.**

"**Who are you?" I questioned once I was standing before him.**

"**I'm Tristan." He stated simply. My next question threw him off a bit.**

"**Oh. Who am I?" He looked at me kind of funny for a moment or two.**

"**You don't know who you are?" He asked; one eyebrow quirked.**

"**Nope." I told him. "Hmm…well,"**

**While he was pondering I got a good look at him, he was really attractive,**

**okay forget that he was ****hot****! "you can be Nelleia." He finished.**

"**Nelleia." I repeated deciding I liked the way that sounded.**

:::End FlashBack:::

_'Ever since then I've been Nelleia. Now for how I fit into this picture well… that also goes along with my strange past. See, the place Tristan had brought me to was kinda like an academy for world-class assassins. Okay, the way it works is Spiked (the academy) picks its top students to go out and pick kids up off the street to turn them into martial arts experts and weapons masters. Now I know what your thinking, _"Oh my flippin' god! These psychos kidnap children off the street and turn them into cold blooded cereal killers!"_ Don't be alarmed that isn't how it goes down at all. Spiked only picks up kids or don't have homes or families. Kids like me. The person that picks you up brings you back to headquarters and signs you in as a member. Then they become your mentor. Take me and Tristan for instance over the last two years he has been training me and teaching me everything he knows. I am now the top student of the whole organization. Thirty S-ranked missions and I haven't failed ore been caught yet well, until now that is.'_

_To be continued..._

Well tell me what you think. Should I continue or just give up. Thank for reading.


End file.
